This invention relates to the field of labeling, and more particularly, this invention relates to the field of labeling mail.
In current post office operations, labels often are placed on the mail, and typically the labels are placed on mixed mail of different sizes and thickness. A bar code is then placed on the label. Often, the leading edge is different among the different pieces of mail that are conveyed and handled. Labels are individually positioned on a web and have a self-adhesive placed on the back of the label. The web of labels is pulled around a small roller and then peeled away from the roller, which is contained within a label housing. A piece of mail is passing adjacent to the label housing and the label then is placed on the piece of mail after it is peeled away from the label housing. Typically, the adhesive is of a quality to allow the label to be readily peeled off from the piece of mail without destroying the mail.
However, greater control is required over this type of labeling application because the label often is not adequately applied to an individual mail piece passing under the label housing.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide an apparatus and method for applying labels to mail that allows adequate control over label application where labels are applied from a web of labels adjacent individual mail pieces conveyed along a predetermined path of travel.
In accordance with the present invention, the apparatus applies labels to mail, including mixed mail, and includes a conveyor for conveying individual mail pieces along a predetermined path of travel at a predetermined speed into a label applying position. A label feed mechanism feeds a web of labels into the label applying position. A label stripper is positioned adjacent the label feed mechanism at the label applying position and adjacent the path of travel to strip labels from the web when an individual mail piece has entered a label applying position. The label roller is positioned adjacent the label stripper. A roller drive mechanism is operatively connected to the label roller and vertically moves the label roller against the label. A controller is operatively connected to the roller drive mechanism and times the roller drive mechanism and moves the label roller against the label as the label is stripped from the web and against an individual mail piece fed under the label stripper.
In another aspect of the present invention, the roller drive mechanism includes a label frame that supports the label roller. A roller bushing is mounted on the label frame and moveable therewith. A fixed rotary solenoid has an arm actuator that engages the roller bushing for pressing down upon the roller bushing and moving down the label frame and attached label roller. The label stripper includes a label stripping roller positioned at the label applying position over which the web of labels is applied. The diameter of the label stripping roller is such that a label is stripped or peeled from the web of labels as the web of labels moves over the label stripping roller.
The label stripper further includes a label drawing mechanism for drawing the web of labels around the label stripping roller. The label drawing mechanism includes a servomechanism operatively connected to the controller for pulling the web of labels over the label stripping roller a predetermined distance at a predetermined time when an individual mail piece is aligned at a predetermined position under the label stripper. The label is applied onto a predetermined position of the individual mail piece. A mail sensor is positioned along the predetermined path of travel and operatively connected to the controller for sensing the leading edge of an individual mail piece. An encoder is operatively connected to the conveyor and controller for determining the conveyor speed and distance an individual mail piece has traveled. An edge guide maintains in registration with the path of travel each individual mail piece. Pressure rollers can be used for engaging mail pieces as the mail pieces move into the label applying position.
In still another aspect of the present invention, a label housing has front and rear sections and is mounted above the predetermined path of travel at the label applying position. The web of labels is fed through the label housing and into the label applying position. A label stripping roller is mounted within the front section of the label housing and positioned adjacent the predetermined path of travel over which the web of labels is received. The label frame is mounted for vertical movement on the front of the label housing and the label roller is rotatably mounted on the label frame. The roller drive mechanism is mounted on the label housing and selectively engages the label frame and moves downward the label frame and label roller mounted thereon. A controller is operatively connected to the roller drive mechanism for timing the roller drive mechanism while moving the label roller against the label as it is stripped from the web such that the label is pressed against the individual piece of mail.
In a method aspect of the present invention, labels are applied to mail. The method comprises the steps of conveying individual mail pieces along a predetermined path of travel at a predetermined speed into a label applying position. The method also comprises the step of feeding a label position on a web of labels into the label applying position and stripping the label from the web of labels. While the label is being stripped from the web of labels, moving a label roller against a label and pressing with the label roller the stripped portion of the label against the mail piece that is moving underneath.
In still another aspect of the present invention, the method comprises the step of mounting the label roller and a roller bushing on a label frame and biasing an actuator arm against the roller bushing for pressing the label roller down against the label to press the label onto the mail piece fed under the label stripper. The method can also strip a label from the web of labels by passing the web of labels over a label stripping roll that has a diameter to allow stripping of the labels therefrom. The label is pulled over the label stripping roll a predetermined amount and a predetermined distance when an individual mail piece is aligned at a predetermined position under the label stripper while applying the label onto a predetermined position of the individual mail piece.
The method also comprises the step of sensing the leading edge of an individual mail piece and moving the mail piece a predetermined distance based on the sensed edge of the mail piece. The method also comprises the step of determining the conveyor speed and distance an individual mail piece travels along the predetermined path of travel through an encoder.